Frisky
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Kurama wasn't feeling like his normal self, and it was getting him in trouble. (Rated M for implied scenarios)


Frisky

Kurama wasn't feeling like himself, he didn't know how exactly to describe what he was feeling but he knew something wasn't right. There was only one way to describe how he was feeling, and that was well simply put frisky. He couldn't seem to control himself. It was getting worse and worse by the day, it seems whenever he saw a pretty girl he would get this urge to kiss her and that's exactly what he did, and he stole a kiss. However this was getting a little dangerous because for the most part when he did this the women he kissed happened to be with a boyfriend or husband who would get angry at the red headed bishie. He narrowly escaped many fights this week alone.

He decided to take a walk but it seemed everywhere he looked there were beautiful women. He decided to go some place familiar and get some food. He stopped in front of Keiko's family's ramen shop and took a deep breath. "Hello Keiko" he said as he stepped inside.

"Hello Kurama" she replied as she walked over to hug him. As soon as her arms were around him something clicked in his head and he snapped. He dipped her and stole a kiss. She looked at him shocked and was about to say something when they heard Yusuke shout "What the hell fox boy?"

Kurama immediately let go of Keiko and looked at Yusuke with a grimace on his face. Before Yusuke could say another word, Kurama ran out of the restaurant. 'Phew I dodged a bullet there' he thought. He continued walking and soon encountered Kuwabara.

"Hey Kurama" said the orange haired teen.

"Hello Kuwabara" he replied.

"What brings you here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I just decided to take a walk to clear my head" Kurama replied.

"Oh" Kuwabara said and the two stood in silence until Kurama heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey how's my favorite red head?" Kurama turned and smiled and said "Hello Shizuru, how have you been?"

"Great, and you?" she replied.

"Good" he said and was about to say something else when the urge struck. Before he knew it Shizuru was in his arms and his lips were on hers. The kiss was quick because he heard Kuwabara yell "What the. . ."

Before Kuwabara could continue his sentence Kurama decided it was a good time to get out of there. Kuwabara watched shocked as Kurama ran away without a word. "That was weird" he said to his sister. To which Shizuru replied "Yeah, but the red head sure can kiss!" Kuwabara's jaw dropped upon hearing his sister's statement and stared at his sister.

When Kurama felt he was far enough away from the siblings he slowed to a walk and when he came upon a bench he sat down and placed his head in his hands. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. He stayed like that for a moment until an idea popped into his head.

'I know I'll go to Genkai's, maybe she can help?' he thought and with that he got up and headed to the temple. When he arrived at the temple he saw that Genkai wasn't there but Yukina was and that meant that Hiei was hanging around somewhere unseen. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a soft voice say "Why hello Kurama."

He turned to see Yukina standing there and said "Hello Yukina how have you been?"

"I'm well, and you?" she replied.

"Good" he said.

"Would you care for some tea?" she asked him. He nodded and they both walked inside. They both were quiet while she prepared the tea. She sat a glass down in front of him and they began to converse, after a while Kurama was starting to feel better and relaxed a little bit. When they had finished their drinks they both stood up and walked to place their glasses in the sink and that's when another urge hit. He looked at the ice maiden out of the corner of his eye and turned to her suddenly. He began to lean down and before his lips could get near hers he heard a voice say "Fox."

Kurama jumped and turned to see his best friend. "Care to explain what you are doing Kurama?" Hiei said.

Kurama stared at the koorime and opened his mouth but no words came out. Hiei looked at his friend and looked into his mind. When his Jagan stopped glowing he began to laugh uncontrollably. Kurama looked at Hiei confused while Yukina just stood there looking between the two of them. When Hiei stopped laughing he looked at the red head and said "So fox, it seems you've been causing some trouble."

Kurama said "Hiei what are you talking about?"

Hiei grinned and said "It seems you haven't' been able to control yourself around certain people. And I think I know why."

Kurama said "why?"

"Well, it seems you have forgotten that it's mating season for foxes."

Kurama sighed and thought for a moment, "You may be right Hiei, it would explain a lot. It seems my being in human world has made me forget some things."

Hiei said nothing, he just stared at Kurama. Yukina had stayed quiet during the whole exchange and looked at both of them a little confused. She had no idea what they meant by mating season. The three sat in silence until Kurama stood up and said "I must be going now.' And before the others could utter another word he left.

Hiei looked at his twin and said "I did see something else interesting. It seems our fox has a little crush on a certain blue haired onna we both know."

Yukina giggled and said "I have an idea."

Kurama arrived at his house to find no one home. To be honest he was a little relieved he didn't think he could handle being around people at the moment. He lay down in his bed and closed his eyes to think. He opened them when he heard a knock on the window. He got up and was surprised to see Botan floating outside on her oar.

"Good evening Kurama" she said as he opened the window and beckoned her inside.

"Hello Botan, what brings you here tonight?" he asked.

"Oh I just felt like coming to see you" she replied as her oar disappeared. He politely invited her to sit and they started to talk about what each other had been up to. Soon they were laughing and joking. He was feeling fine until her skin brushed up against his, and it hit him full force. He fell silent and gazed at her, she hadn't stopped talking. He watched her lips move and soon his palms were sweaty. He tried to control himself but he couldn't he reached out and placed a finger to her lips to shush her and when she stopped talking he replaced his finger with his lips.

She didn't move or protest; in fact she seemed to enjoy it so he kept kissing her. His tongue found its way into her mouth and soon they were breathless. Before he could lower his lips to hers once again she whispered "Kurama I might have had a different reason for visiting."

"Oh" he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes, you see Yukina told me something and I wanted to come and see if it was true."

"Oh" he said "and what did she tell you?"

"Oh just that Hiei told her a secret about you" she said with a grin.

"A secret, I don't know what you mean?" he replied.

"Oh really, so kissing Keiko and Shizuru today was just to play a joke on Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Kurama turned red and his hid face "Oh that, well you see . . . "he trailed off as he looked at her once more.

"See what?" she said.

"This is rather embarrassing but it seems I've been having these uncontrollable urges and it's because well it's mating season for foxes" he said.

"I understand now, and actually that's why I came you see Yukina also told me that Hiei said you might have a crush on a certain someone, and I wanted you to know that she may feel the same way about you."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Before she could say another word he kissed her again. She took that as a sign that he was in fact admitting his feelings and kissed him back. They continued on until soon it turned rather heated and well let's just say they confirmed their feelings.

And the next day Kurama felt much better, he even got through the whole day without stealing kisses, well that was from everyone but Botan. Now he just had to explain to Yusuke and Kuwabara why he had kissed their girlfriend and sister res


End file.
